Proper functioning of drawers or pull-out shelves in cabinetry, desks, entertainment centers and the like, requires careful installation of a slide comprised of a stationary component section and a moving component section. Together, these two sections allow the moving component to slide in and out of an opening in the stationary component. Such slides are commonly referred to as “drawer slides” even when used for shelves. Although both sections need to be installed properly, the stationary component section is known to be particularly difficult to align accurately.
The stationary component section of various types of slides can be installed against a vertical surface (typically in pairs on either side of an opening) in a substantially horizontal position lengthwise, but with its width portion oriented “vertically” with edges positioned on the top and bottom, i.e., on “edge”. Alternatively, the stationary component sections can be installed in the center of the opening, again in a substantially horizontal position lengthwise, but with its width portion oriented “horizontally” with edges positioned on either side, i.e., in a “flat” position. One type of slide installed against a vertical surface is a bottom mount slide. With the bottom mount slide, two stationary component sections are typically installed on edge on either side of the opening in the stationary component. A moving component, sized to be inserted into this opening, has a corresponding pair of moving component (slide) sections located on each outer side. (The corresponding moving component sections of these slides are typically installed on a drawer nearest the bottom surface, hence the term “bottom mount” slide). However, current alignment tools for aligning the stationary component (slide) sections within the stationary component are specific to particular brands and/or sizes of slide such that there is no flexibility to accommodate varying sizes and/or types of slides. As a result, many different sizes and types of tools are needed to install different brands and sizes of stationary component sections for bottom mount slides. Additionally, many alignment tools rely on springs to pinch the top and bottom surfaces of the stationary component (slide) section and hold it in place. However, the presence of a spring limits the height of the stationary component section that can be installed and hence the overall height of the slide that can be used.
In addition to bottom mount slides, there are also various types and sizes of extension slides, each having a stationary component section and a moving component section as described above. Extension slides include full-extension slides and partial-extension slides. Partial extension slides include both European-styled low profile slides, commonly referred to as “Euro” slides, and bottom center mount slides. A full-extension slide is typically installed so that the section containing the extender portion, i.e., the “extender,” is located on the stationary component and is therefore considered part of the stationary component section of the slide. In contrast, partial extension slides are typically installed so that the section containing the “extender” is installed on the moving component, such that the non-extending section of the slide is the stationary component section.
Full-extension slides can be installed on edge to, i.e., against, vertical surfaces (typically in pairs on either side of an opening) or in a flat position in the center of an opening as center bottom mount slides. However, with regard to partial extension slides, only the Euro slide can be installed both on vertical surfaces and in the center of the opening. Partial extension slides designed to be used only as center bottom mount slides are not intended to be installed on edge to vertical surfaces.
It should be noted that both fill and partial extension slides are useful in most any type of application, including “Euro” cabinets which have no face frame as well as conventional face-frame cabinets. However, there are currently no “alignment” tools made specifically for installation of the stationary component section of either the full-extension slide or the center mount bottom slide. Instead, various makeshift devices, such as templates with pilot holes, are used to install the stationary component section of a full-extension slide. Additionally, there are no tools designed specifically for aligning moving component sections of center-mounted slides onto moving components. Similarly, center bottom mount slides are currently installed using a tape measure, and possibly a level to align the slide properly within the stationary component. Such devices can be cumbersome to use and require at least a two-step process for installation. Although there are alignment tools available for installing the stationary component section of a Euro slide, these tools have the same limitations as described above (for bottom mount slides installed on vertical surfaces) with regard to being brand and/or size specific.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improved slide mounting tools and methods.